The Three Assassins
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: I suck a summeries, just follow for a short while if you don't like it then move on to something else, if you do like it then R&R and I'll keep writing.  Rated M cause this is a work in progress and I don't know what will happen in later chapters


The Three Assassins

This book takes place during the events of Assassin's Creed Revelations

Rated M since I haven't really planned out the entire story and don't know what can happen, just being cautious

Disclaimer: I don't own this or that or yada yada yada, STOP BITCHING AND ENJOY THE STORY

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Simon waited in the haystack, watching his partner, Leonard, stalking the target from the from the rooftops

The target was trapped in a boxed, indoor marketplace with only one entrance/exit; Simon was plan B case the target reached the exit

Although he had a feeling that plan B wouldn't be necessary, Leonard was one of the best

So was Simon, they had been paired up over a year ago because of how equal they were in skill, they knew each others moves inside and out

Leonard jumped from the rooftop, landing perfectly on the target, impaling his neck with the Hidden Blade

Leonard casually walked towards the exit while the citizens of the marketplace scrambled and panicked

When he reached the exit Simon jumped out of the haystack

"Subtle as always." Joked Simon

Leonard grinned

"Come, it's a long journey back to Constantinople." Said Leonard

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They stopped by the Assassins hideout in the city to send a message to their brothers in Constantinople to expect their arrival within 4 days, however when they got there a message was waiting from them, sent from the Mentor, Ezio Auditore.

"Another assignment before we even get back, Mentor is a real slave driver." Said Simon

"Least it saves us the trip back, we're already in the same city this way." Said Lenard

The mission details said that they suspect Templers are conducting a smuggling operation at the South Port; they were to figure out what they were smuggling, why, and stop them

A brother at the den pointed them in the right direction, they ran over the rooftops to the port, everything seemed business as usual; soldiers were coming home on ships from a recent battle

"Go to the top of the beacon tower and get a view of the port, if you see anything signal, I'll search the docks." Said Lenard

Simon nodded and walked into the crowds

He climbed to the top of the beacon without being noticed, it was dark so the beacon was lit to help incoming ships find the port

There was a single guard at the top, Simon climbed up when the guard was looking away

The guard turned around and saw him

"Hey, what are you…" he said

Simon grabbed his head and smashed it against the metal railing, knocking him out

"It's past your bedtime." He joked then looked out over the port

He saw Lenard blending with the crowd, and then jump into the water silently when no one was looking to get past the guards blocking the entrance to the docks

He resurfaced at the end of the docks and climbed up

Then the guards let 5 men who weren't guards inside, they walked onto a ship

"Might be worth checking out." Said Simon, grabbing a knife from his belt

He threw it at the ground just in front of Lenard, when the knife hit Lenard looked up to him, Simon pointed to the ship that he saw the men go into

Lenard seemed to understand, he jumped back into the water and swam to the ship

He climbed the hull of the ship and looked in through a window

He waved to Simon, Simon jumped off the beacon tower and into the water, then swam to the ship and climbed on

"See those crates?" whispered Lenard

"Yeah?" said Simon, looking in the window

The 5 men were closing one of the crates

"That one had many firearms and steel inside, they said that they were supplying their Templar allies in the city." Said Lenard

"So, do we destroy the weapons or sabotage them?" said Simon

"Too many to sabotage, we'll have to destroy them, a bomb should set off the gun powder and burn it all."

The Templers left the ship, Simon and Lenard climbed onto the top of the ship

There were two soldiers, who drew their swords as soon as they saw the Assassins

"Maneuver 5!" said Lenard

Simon charged at one soldier, attacking low with his Hidden Blade, while the soldier was distracted with him, Lenard jumped on Simons shoulders and killed the soldier from above, and then Simon jumped on Lenard's shoulders and killed the second one from above

They both got up from their kill and went to the deck below

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They broke open one crate and set a bomb inside

"Hey, isn't the Templar insignia a cross?" said Simon

"Yes, why?" said Lenard

Simon pointed to the insignia on the box, a black sword inside a red triangle

"Maybe they're being supplied by someone outside the Templar order." Said Lenard

"Then we should search the ship to find some documents leading to who is supporting them."

After a thorough search of the ship came up with nothing, they decided to just blow up the ship

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They casually walked away from the docks, which were filled with panicking citizens wondering what just happened and why a ship blew up

"Okay, now we go home."


End file.
